Yandere Diabolik Lovers Series
by HoneyBear1874
Summary: Stories of various Diabolik Lovers characters as yanderes and the OCs I've paired them with; original version is a reader insert series on quotev.
1. Shu Sakamaki

"This is pointless." Shu sighed; he was leaning back in his seat, earbuds firmly in place. Kaori looked at him in disbelief.

"Is this coming from the guy who has to repeat their third year of high school?"

It really didn't matter what she said; Shu seemed to be off in his own little world, eyes closed and perfectly at ease with wasting her time.

"Did you bring your textbook?" Kaori asked.

"Nope."

She walked over to stand in front of him, hands on her hips as she looked at him with a frown.

"Don't you even care that you might fail and end up having to repeat the third year again?"

"Nope."

That does it.

Kaori tore out his earbuds with a frustrated huff; before she could say anything, Shu grabbed her wrist and glared at her through dull eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hissed.

As scared as she felt, Kaori matched his glare eye for eye, trying to keep the tremble out of her tone. "Our teacher assigned me to help you with your studies." she told him lowly. "We're both stuck after school with each other until you start showing some improvement in your academics. The sooner you take this seriously, the sooner we can leave."

Shu stared at Kaori blankly; she honestly had no idea what he was thinking.

She sighed as he loosened his grip slightly. "Look, I know this kind of thing isn't a big deal to you, but I also know you're not stupid. If nothing else, put in some effort so you can get school over with."

Shu sighed heavily; he never really understood why his father insisted he and his brothers enroll in this school. Night or day, it didn't matter in his opinion; he just wanted to be left alone and not have to bother with something so useless to him.

"Has anyone ever told you how noisy you are?" Shu yawned and leaned back in his chair. "Let me borrow your textbook."

"I need it too." Kaori protested; with a groan of frustration she moved her desk next to his. "We'll just have to share today. Thank god I only have to help you with one subject."

" _Thank God, huh?"_ Shu looked at the open book, barely listening as she talked. " _If only she knew. Humans are so clueless."_ his eyes narrowed and he felt a distinct pain in his chest; why did every experience with a human end badly? " _Weak, stupid humans...why can't they just leave me alone?"_

"Hey! Are you listening?" Kaori had snapped her fingers in front of his face impatiently; Shu barely spared her a glance.

"No."

Kaori resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Pay attention please. We only have so much time left; you shouldn't even need my help with a simple chapter like this."

"Fine." he said shortly, straightening up slightly and training his gaze to the pages.

" _It's more trouble if I ignore her. If it means this will be over quicker, than I'll just have to play along."_ Shu began diligently taking notes; Kaori stared in awe at the sudden change.

"Okay then." she smiled brightly. "Let's get to work."

Shu told himself that he was only continuing these study sessions to get the school to stop pestering him, to protect his pride (Reiji would never let him hear the end of it if he had to repeat a grade for the third time), and to get Kaori off his back.

It had nothing to with the they way she encouraged him, or when she brought snacks and asked if he was getting enough sleep, or when she smiled proudly whenever he showed her a completed and passed assignment.

At least, that's what he wanted to believe.

"Wow, you're really good at this." Kaori grinned up at him as she looked over his translated worksheets. "I know the teacher didn't ask me to help you because you weren't smart."

She continued to check off his sentences and compared them with the answers sheet. " _Imagine what he could do if he actually had any motivation."_

Shu's half lidded eyes widened slightly. "Asked?"

Kaori looked up from the sheets. "What?"

"You said our teacher asked you to help me." Shu began; she had never seen him look so perturbed.

"Well, yeah." Kaori said feeling a bit confused herself. "He told me you were having issues with your school work, mainly in your writing class."

"I thought you were assigned this." Shu replied. "But if it was a request, you could've told him no, couldn't you?"

She nodded. "Yes, that's true…"

"Why did you say yes?"

"Well, I don't see why not." Kaori thought for a moment. "To be honest, I was kind of confused. You seemed smart, always knew the answers when you were called on." she looked down a bit self consciously. "The thing is, I thought it would be a waste if you had to repeat the class again. I just wanted to help."

Shu averted his eyes and sighed wearily. "You really are ignorant."

"What?" Kaori said. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like." Shu said; he groaned a bit and stretched as he stood up from his seat. He leaned over her shoulder and sniffed her hair lightly. "At least you smell nice."

"Shu?!" Kaori tried to move away but his hands held tight to her arms; he dipped his face to her neck. She yelled out as she felt the pain of his teeth sinking into her skin.

"Get off!" Kaori couldn't even move her arms to push him away. "Shu, it hurts!"

"Hm." Shu pulled away with a disgruntled frown. "You have no right to get mad. You made me this way after all."

"You fucking bit me!" Kaori thrashed around desperately as she felt a bit of blood trail down her neck; the mark was throbbing and she felt a light headed. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Why would you-?!"

"It should be obvious." Shu sighed in exasperation. "I was feeding off you." he licked his lips slowly. "What a rich flavor...not bad at all…"

"That's not-" Kaori stared at him fearfully. "Are you seriously trying to tell me you're a vampire or something? You're crazy!"

"Frankly, it doesn't matter whether you believe me or not." Shu chuckled quietly; his grip on her arms relaxed only for him to wrap his own arms around her even more tightly.

" _You did this to me...you reached out to me, you smiled at me."_

"Let me go, okay?" Kaori tried to reason. "Someone will walk in any minute."

Shu's laugh was amused, almost merry. "I seriously doubt that. There's barely that many students here during regular night classes, and most definitely not at this hour. Besides, if anyone tries to interrupt us, I'll just kill them anyway."

She stared at him unseeingly. " _He can't mean that...can he? This can't be happening, this sort of thing isn't real!"_

Kaori's struggling didn't faze Shu in the slightest; to her shock, she noticed he was looking down at her with an expression easily described as affectionate.

"Humans really are so weak." he said absently as he nuzzled her neck. "Still, your fighting this is getting a bit bothersome. Is it your pride?" his hand slowly went to pet Kaori's thigh under her uniform skirt. "Are you embarrassed to admit you like this?"

She tried to glare at him, but the pain in her neck was making her feel faint; it occurred to Kaori that maybe it was from blood loss.

"You need to relax." Shu lifted her up effortlessly; the world was blurred for only a second.

"What the-? How did we get here?!"

He was holding Kaori in the middle of the music room; rumor was it was his own personal place. She had never given much thought to why the other students wouldn't step foot in it.

" _He can't be that fast."_ Kaori felt her body tense up as the truth crashed over her.

"Here." Shu slipped one of the buds into her ear; it played a soothing violin concerto; she stared up at Shu in horror as he carried her to a small couch in the corner of the room. He laid down on the cushions, making Kaori lie on top of him; he smiled up at her and lazily nipped at her neck.

"We've been working nonstop. Break time." Shu yawned; he was talking as if she had consented to this impromptu snuggling session.

"Shu, I want to go home now." Kaori demanded; his eyes flipped open at the harsh tone.

"You'll stay if I want you to."

Kaori grit her teeth as he began sucking her blood again, this time more roughly, their bodies practically molded together. The soft music played on, not aware of the brutal scene.

"You brought this on yourself; from the noises you're making, I'm suspecting you're enjoying this." Shu's apathetic expression turned to a smirk. "How lewd of you, tempting me with your whimpers. You're practically begging me to suck you dry."

"Shu, please." Kaori begged him feeling desperate. "Please, just let me go."

"You started this." Shu retorted. "I love you and you're going to have to take responsibility for it."

He pulled apart more so he could stare straight into her eyes.

"I should tell you right now, don't underestimate me. If you try to run, it will be all too easy to chase you down and capture you. Not that you actually want to leave. I figured there was a reason you agreed to help me." Shu chuckled. "If you admit to your little crush on me, I'll be gentle. I'll even let you sleep in my bed with me afterward."

"I don't even like you." Kaori glared; anger was building up through her fear. "I wouldn't have agreed if I knew you were a monster."

Shu didn't like that one bit; he yanked her hair to the side and tore open her shirt. Kaori squirmed in pain as he bit down just above her chest; after retracting his teeth, he lapped at the oozing blood with a satisfied smile.

"This is really happening you know." Shu stated. "This isn't a nightmare, even if you may feel it is; I'm only giving you the punishment you deserve for lying to me. If you stop being so stubborn, I can make it a dream. Just don't think because I love you I'll go easy on you when you're being disobedient prey."

Kaori flinched as he gently cupped her face. "It's been a long day. Let's go to sleep."

Shu made Kaori rest her head on his chest; she couldn't hear a heartbeat. He petted her slowly as he yawned. The music was fading into silence.

"Behave if you want to wake up again."


	2. Yuma Mukami

"Hey seed lady, I need your help."

Narumi tried to refrain from grimacing as Yuma entered her shop with his usual boisterous demeanor.

"What now?"

"I can't decide on what flowers to grow for my garden."

It was genuinely surprising to find out this man would be into such a slow and patience commanding task as gardening, but Narumi supposed even delinquent types like him had hobbies. Before today, Yuma had only purchased seeds, topsoil, and tools when his own were too worn to use any longer. She was a bit puzzled at his new request.

"Why are you growing flowers? I thought you only grew food." Narumi asked curiously; Yuma scoffed as if her question wasn't even worth answering.

"Just make a suggestion; it better be good too." Yuma stomped over to her, heedless of how the other customers slowly backed away as he came closer. Narumi had learned by now that their fear was unwarranted; despite all his bluster, Yuma had never raised a hand to her, and even if his tone was less than courteous, he always brought fresh veggies and fruits for her trouble.

"Well, we have a pretty nice selection this year. The asters and daisies are easy to maintain."

Yuma frowned thoughtfully. "Nah, those are boring."

"Okay." Narumi looked around the nursery. "How about sweet peas? They smell really good and they grow like weeds once you give them the proper care. It should be easy for someone with a green thumb like you."

Yuma averted his gaze. "I want special flowers."

"Special?"

"That's what I said." Yuma replied defensively.

Narumi looked around at the variety of flowers in confusion. "Well, what do you consider special? I need a bit more to go off on."

"I don't know, just..." Yuma replied; he actually looked a bit anxious. "What do you like?"

She smiled. "Oh, I love all kinds of flowers. That's why I started this shop in the first place you know."

"Yeah?"

"Yep!" Narumi grinned as she switched on the water sprinklers above the marigolds; it was a hot day out and they looked ready to wilt. The sun was making her sweat a bit; she didn't notice as Yuma watched a bead of sweat roll down her neck and down her chest.

"Well, what kind of flowers do most girls like to get from guys?"

" _He's wants to grow flowers for a girl? Oh that's so sweet!"_ Narumi inwardly giggled in amusement. " _Who knew he could be so romantic?"_

"Well, have you heard of the language of the flowers?" she asked him; Yuma shook his head. "Not really. What's that?"

"You see, certain flowers have a specific meaning when you give them to someone. Take these petunias for example." Narumi gestured to the little colorful flowers. "If you gave them to someone, they could mean either you're angry at them or you enjoy their company."

"Why the hell would I give anything to someone I hate; heh, aside from a punch to the face." Yuma chuckled; she stared at him dully.

"It's an old fashioned way to send someone a message. Now," she led him to the roses. "Typically, roses are the best flowers for relationships. Red means passionate love, yellow means friendship, pink means gratitude or first love, and white means pure love." Narumi gestured to the pink primroses blooming brightly in the sunlight. "A primrose means 'I can't live without you'."

Yuma pointed to the happy looking daffodils. "What about those?"

"Those mean unrequited love."

"I don't want those!"

"Okay, okay." Narumi said soothingly; Yuma glared at the flower, feeling even farther away from a choice.

"I don't know any of this stuff." Yuma groaned; she looked at him sympathetically. Not only was he a valued customer, but he really did seem like a good person. Yuma really seemed to care about getting it right…

"Hey, how about I come over later and bring you my book of flower meanings?" Narumi offered. "I'll help you pick one out and I'll let you use my employee discount if you give me some more of those cherry tomatoes."

Yuma visibly perked up. "Yeah? You'd do that?!"

"Sure, why not?"

The next day she was blown away.

" _Holy shit, is this really his house?!"_ Narumi stared up at the huge mansion; she stood next to Yuma, who had met her not far along the road to their destination.

"Cool huh? The best part is I've got the whole garden area to myself." Yuma bragged. "I'll show it to you sometime, but right now you're coming up to my room. I got a surprise for ya!"

Narumi found herself dragged through the mansion; to be precise, Yuma had actually picked her up, running all the way to his room with an almost victorious grin. She clung to him for dear life.

"How the-aren't I heavy?!" Narumi asked as he dumped her on his bed unceremoniously; he went about rifling through his closet for something.

"Yeah, but I'm not some weakling." Yuma laughed; he came back to her with a cardboard box. It had holes in the top and was partially opened. "Here."

Yuma took out a bunch of red camellias; they were woven together in a crown and placed gently on Narumi's head. She stared up at them and back at him in confusion.

"For me?"

Yuma smirked. "Nice right? These were already growing in our garden, but I'll start growing them especially for you later. I was looking up stuff on that flower language thing myself."

"Wait...you wanted to give _me_ flowers?" Narumi felt her face heat up as he sat down next to her; it suddenly occurred to Narumi that she was sitting on a boy's bed...alone. She hadn't really noticed until then how much Yuma towered over her.

"...yeah. You like them?"

Narumi took off the flower crown carefully; they were beautiful. "Yes, but I-"

She screamed as Yuma pinned her to the bed, smirking wildly; he was leaning over and sniffing her hair.

"Damn, you smell like flowers." Yuma groaned and pulled her close. "You don't have to hold back with me you know. I don't like beating around the bush."

"Yuma." Narumi tried to squirm away. "They're nice and all, but I don't feel the same way. I thought I was helping you with another girl; if I had known, I wouldn't have come here!"

He stared down at her, brows furrowing in confusion. He couldn't believe what she was saying; he was sure she liked him back. After all, Narumi was always so nice to him, never shrunk away when he came into the shop and always offered help with a bright smile. He knew it was because she was happy to see him, so why were you being so weird now?

Yuma looked into her eyes searchingly; there was no joy in them, just apprehension and slight fear. Her big, gentle eyes, like the ones of a calf; he didn't like the way they were looking at him now. It pissed him off.

"Yuma, are you okay?"

"No!" Yuma replied angrily; he grit his teeth; he was in so much pain and Narumi was just making it worse. There was only one way to make it better. She moaned in pain as he smashed his lips onto hers, his kiss aggressive and sloppy.

"You led me on!" Yuma stared down at Narumi accusingly; he tore the flowers from her hair, scattering them around the room. "That's not fair, not when all I ever did was try to show you how much I love you."

Narumi tried uselessly to pull away as he attacked her neck with harsh bites and sucks; his teeth actually pierced the skin and from what she could feel, Yuma was licking up the blood.

"I'm gonna have to get you on a better diet." Yuma stated plainly. "Make your blood healthy; it tastes weak." Despite his criticism, he looked downright intoxicated. "Still...I want more. It's never enough, you have to give me everything!"

Narumi shrieked in pain as his fangs dug in deeper; at this point she had ceased struggling, the movement only serving to make him angrier, his hold bruising, and his teeth cause more damage. She stared desolately at the petals of the camellia strewn about the floor; if memory served her right, it meant, 'you're a flame in my heart'. It was fitting for someone as passionate as Yuma.

He licked up Narumi's neck and kissed her more gently. "Shit, don't look so scared. I'm not gonna eat you. What good would that do, when there's so many other ways I can enjoy you?"

Yuma laid down beside her, his toned arms holding her firmly against him; Narumi was nowhere strong enough to break the embrace and she was a bit scared to try.

"What are you going to do?" Narumi whispered fearfully; Yuma laughed and flicked her nose teasingly.

"I'm gonna keep you of course. You can help me out with the garden; you'll get fresh fruits and vegetables everyday, and flowers too if you want." Yuma told her lowly; his hands trailed up and down her legs lightly. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

A shiver went down Narumi's spine and the hair's on the back of her neck and arms stood at attention; Yuma seemed to notice and felt a bit bad for scaring her. He didn't want Narumi to hate him; he just wanted to make sure she knew what she was, where she stood in this relationship.

Without waiting for her reply, Yuma kissed Narumi and he pulled back with a roguish smile.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't get _too_ rough."


	3. Azusa Mukami

Rini tried not to stare at Azusa sitting a few seats ahead of her in class; she knew it was impolite and she knew if he caught her, it would be all too clear why she was staring, and then he might feel bad.

"But still, he looks so sad." Rini thought as she glanced back at him; he was at a diagonal angle, and she could just see the side of his face. Rini could still see the end of the scar that bridged Azusa's nose.

Truthfully, she felt queasy at the idea someone had intentionally slashed him right across the face; he didn't seem like a delinquent by any means, so she automatically assumed maybe it was from a bully or maybe even an abusive parent or something. It didn't help that there were two more, one on his neck and another on his cheek. The bandages did not help the look of a vulnerability.

Rini felt a morbid sort of curiosity along with her sympathy. "I wonder what happened."

To her mortification, Azusa turned to face Rini; she blinked and looked down at her book quickly, feeling her cheeks burn a bit from shame. The rest of the class was spent with her eyes firmly trained on her desk. When the bell signaled the start of lunch, Rini bolted up from her seat to the hallway and up to the roof, unaware of someone following her.

"Excuse me."

Rini turned halfway to look at Azusa, just as she reached the rooftop; the areas was slit dimly by the street lights and the half moon suspended in the night sky. She felt a chill irrationally go down her spine.

"You're the new student, right? Why were you staring at me?" Azusa didn't look offended; if anything, he looked mildly curious.

"I'm very sorry." Rini began. "I really didn't mean to, it's just…"

"Is it my scars?"

"Great job." she told herself as she nodded at him apologetically. "You've probably made him feel like crap, just because you couldn't mind your own business."

"Do you...like them?"

Rini had to keep her jaw from dropping in shock as Azusa smiled almost bashfully; he traced a finger lovingly across the scar on his nose.

"I was wondering how you got hurt…" she said carefully.

Azusa's smile didn't falter. "From my old friends."

"Your friends?!" Rini asked in disbelief. "What kind of friends would do that?"

"My best friends." Azusa continued. "They were so happy when they hurt me. They were showing me how much they loved me. Isn't that wonderful?" his smile turned to a confused stare. "You seemed upset when you were staring at me. Why?"

Rini couldn't decide whether she felt more angry or pitying. "I guess I was worried. I thought maybe you were being bullied. They look painful…" she trailed off.

"You were worried about me?"

"Mukami-kun, maybe it's none of my business, but I don't see how hurting other people means you love them. When you care about someone, the last thing you want to do is hurt them." Rini tried to make him see reason; she was suddenly feeling very protective of him "God, what has he been through to make him think this way? It's so fucked up...it's not right."

Azusa was still looking at her; his borderline emotionless expression was puzzled.

"I don't understand." he told her quietly; he seemed a bit upset. Rini decided to approach this careful.

"Well, when you care about someone, you want to be nice to them. You share things with them, you talk to them politely, you protect them, and you take care of them." she explained; Azusa seemed so much like a child, his head cocked and his body curled up as he sat down next to her.

"But it feels good to be hurt." he said. "It makes me feel alive…"

Rini frowned slightly, a wave of sadness washed over her. "What can I say? Should I just drop it? He doesn't seem to get it at all; still, to think that way…but this isn't getting us anywhere."

"Bunny."

"Huh?" Rini looked up at him; he blinked slowly as he studied her.

"My big brother Yuma caught one once to make stew when we were little; it looked scared, with big eyes." Azusa seemed lost in a memory. "It tasted good though. You kind of remind me of a bunny."

"Oh." she wasn't sure what else to say. "Um, lunch is almost over. We should get going." Rini stood up and he followed her lead. "Mukami-kun, I hope I wasn't prying."

"It's fine. I don't mind." Azusa said lowly; he looked a bit nervous suddenly. "Can we come here tomorrow and talk more?"

Rini smiled a bit. "If you want to. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Kay."

The next day, she decided to bring Azusa a little surprise.

"Mukami-kun." Rini greeted him as she made her way to the rooftop. "I hope you don't mind, I-what are you doing?!"

Azusa was sitting in the same spot as yesterday, but he was holding up his arm, gently dragging the tip of a shiny dagger down the pale skin. Rini nearly dropped her bag as she rushed forward, trying to tear the knife from his hands.

"Stop!" Rini cried out; Azusa looked at her blankly, but lowered his hand.

"I missed you." Azusa said plainly. "You're late...I didn't think you were coming."

"That's no reason to-to-" Rini could hardly say it; she shook her head in disbelief and went through her bag hurriedly. After a second, she pulled out the role of bandages; it was decorated with bunnies.

"What are you doing?"

Rini didn't look up as she began wrapping the bandages around his cut. "You shouldn't have done this."

Azusa looked down at his freshly bandaged arm dazedly.

"But it felt nice." Azusa smiled. "I can make you feel nice too." he picked up the dagger and took a hold of her arm. "Can I?"

"No!" Rini practically screamed as she wrung her arm from his grip; her fear faltered at the anguish that flitted through his eyes.

"Aren't we friends?"

"Yes, we are, but hurting me isn't the way to prove it." Rini wished he could just see reason, just be normal and understand why this was wrong. She wondered if maybe she should tell a teacher or something.

"Okay. I won't if you don't want me to." Azusa stood up suddenly. "Excuse me, but I should get going. Will I see you here tomorrow at lunch?"

"O-okay."

The next day, Rini was wondering if it was such a good idea to meet up with Azusa again.

"Hey, wake up!" One of her friends playfully tapped her shoulder. "Man, you're such an airhead."

"Oh, leave me alone." Rini grumbled; the last thing she needed was him bugging you. She had to figure out this issue.

Rini's friend pouted somewhat. "Whoa, mean too. You know, it's gonna be really hard to find a boyfriend when you keep making that face."

"Shut up!" she told him; Rini kicked his shin and he yelped in pain. Her glare narrowed as he continued to laugh as he held his leg.

"Violent too! You know, you could've broken my shin bone with that kick." he teased; she raised a fist irritably.

"If you don't shut it, I'm gonna do way worse."

The two of them and most of the other students jumped when they heard the classroom door slam shut.

"Azusa?" Rini wondered; she was certain he was just about to walk in.

Regardless of any wary feelings, Rini went up to the school's roof at lunchtime; Azusa was there, curled up in his usual position and frowning sadly at his feet.

"Mukami-kun?" she said softly. "Are you okay?"

Azusa looked up at her; she had never seen such woeful eyes on a person before.

"Do you not like me?"

"No, of course I like you." Rini told him. "Where's this coming from?"

"You wouldn't...that guy, you kicked him, but you wouldn't do that to me!" Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes; the sense of betrayal was overwhelming. "I thought she loved me! How could she, she knows I wanted that!"

"He was being an annoying jerk!" Rini said. "I told you before, I would never hurt someone I cared about."

Azusa's tears stopped suddenly. "You mean it?"

She nodded fervently with a reassuring smile; it seemed like he was finally understanding. Azusa smiled back ever so softly as he pulled out his bag and unzipped it. He searched almost frantically through it and finally lifted out a delicate knife with an ornate handle.

"That's okay then. You poor thing." Azusa cooed as he approached her; Rini gasped in pain as he grabbed her arm. She had no idea someone so frail looking could have that kind of strength. "I'll have to teach you better. I'll try not to make it too much for you to handle. We'll start slow and work our way up."

Without warning Azusa cut her palm swiftly, blood already dripping down her wrist. Rini cringed as he licked the drops with a blissful expression.

"You have your own way of expressing love; I thought about it and decided on a compromise." Azusa said as he held her stinging arm. "After we hurt each other we can patch each other up too!"

At first Azusa was a bit reluctant with Rini's ideas, but she was so sweet to him, so kind, so he wouldn't mind bending a few rules for her. Rini just wanted to make sure he was safe; they way she hit that other boy didn't mean anything. It was like swatting at a fly, not like the pain she would learn to bestow upon him.

"I can't wait to feel it." Azusa's skin tingled at the very image of her lovingly caressing him with one of his own knives and tending to the wounds she would make on him afterward. "And then she can give me a kiss to help it heal and then we'll do it all over again! Over and over and over!"

"A-Azusa." Rini sobbed. "Don't do this, please."

"But I love you." Azusa whispered. "I know this is a new experience for us both, but we'll learn together."

She found herself shaking violently as he traced the knife's blade up and down her neck, leaving thin red lines behind; he thought they looked stunning on her skin.

"You look just like a scared bunny. I'm sorry for frightening you, but you just look so adorable in pain." Azusa kissed Rini's face, a high blush on his cheeks. "I could just eat you right up."


	4. Laito Sakamaki Pt 1

" _Laito..he was…"_ Mina clamped a hand down on her mouth to keep herself silent; she carefully scuttled down the hallway, certain neither him or his mother had seen you.

Mina wished she hadn't seen it; no mother is supposed to hold her son's face that way, she's not supposed to grip his chin and pull his lips down to-

" _Stop it, stop it, stop it!"_ she shook her head violently trying to erase the image. Mina really shouldn't have been that shocked; in the world of vampires, incest and even marriages to relatives wasn't truly uncommon. In fact, in wealthier and older families like the Sakamaki's, it was encouraged to keep the bloodlines pure. Still, Mina and everyone in the household was well aware of Cordelia's supposedly clandestine affair with her husband's brother; to think she'd even do such a thing with her own son…

" _It's not my place to think on it."_ Mina took a calming breath; the shock had worn off, though she couldn't help feel a bit sick, not to mention pity.

Laito's cheeks were flushed in the near darkness. " _I love you."_

That's what he had said; Cordelia merely smiled coyly with cold eyes, not shining with the warmth her partner's possessed. It was obvious Laito was being used.

Over the next few weeks, Mina couldn't help repeating the scene in her mind when her thoughts were unoccupied.

"Sick." Mina muttered lowly as she took her broom and duster to the next room; there wasn't much to clean besides dust. It wasn't as if the Sakamaki's had regularly company. In fact, she didn't even see that much of them; surely they felt no need to socialize with a mere human servant.

Mina began carefully dusting off a antique statue of one of their ancestors. "Fine by me."

"What is?"

Laito stood in the doorway, his hat cocked jauntily to the side.

"Oh, nothing Laito-san." Mina bowed respectfully. "I was just talking to myself."

"Tell me, do you prefer talking to yourself instead of others?" Laito tilted his head as he smiled teasingly, the tips of his canines on full display.

"It's not like that, I just do it to fill the void of silence now and then…"

"I see. It must be lonely, you spend much of your time here all by your lonesome."

It wasn't that shocking that he appeared right beside her out of nowhere; she was no stranger to Laito's antics, though this was a bit different than childish pranks. Currently his very adult face was close enough to touch her own.

"What about-?!" Mina shut her mouth so fast her teeth clacked together; Laito's smile dropped as he eyed her curiously.

"About what my adorable slave?"

"Slave?" Mina asked absently; he just grinned.

"Well, to be exact Mina-chan, you are our servant; of course, you could take up other duties, ones much more fun than cleaning up dust and grime." Laito put a finger under her jaw lightly, the cold from his touch making the hair on Mina's arms stand up. "Now, what were you saying? There's no reason to hesitate because of your status, it hardly matters to me."

Mina averted her gaze nervously. "Forgive me Laito-san, it's just...not long ago when I was going to clean Cordelia-san's chamber, I saw you two together...I haven't told anyone about it, please believe me, I didn't mean to see anything-"

"Now, now, there's no need to get so bent out of shape!" Laito was doubled over and holding his stomach; Mina had to admit, he looked oddly sweet. "Besides, it's not as if there's anyone to gossip to...well, there's nothing to even gossip about now I'm afraid."

He smiled brightly at her confused stare. "My dear mother is no longer alive. I and my brothers took the liberty of ending her pathetic existence."

Mina was at a loss for words; oddly enough, he seemed to be too as he plopped down on the nearest chair.

"I was merely her toy." Laito admitted with a sigh. "But isn't that an honor in and of itself, to use and be used by your beloved?"

"Don't say that Laito-san." Mina said softly. "You don't really believe that, do you?"

"And you don't youself?"

Her brow furrowed as she felt further confusion; did all vampires have such unorthodox views on emotions and relationships?

"I've always believed…" Mina scratched her head lightly. "When you love someone, you care about them. They're not tools for you to use or people to be thrown away whenever it's convenient. You want to share your life with them."

"Wow, I didn't think you were this naive."

"Pardon me Laito-san, but I don't see how wanting to be treated with respect is naive." Mina couldn't help sounding insulted; after all, he was the one who seemed to be delusional. "You deserve much better out of life than to be used by anyone. If you didn't believe it yourself, why would you kill Cordelia-san? Why not do anything in your power to protect her instead?" her voice softened a bit at his blank face. "Don't you understand Laito-san?"

He groaned as he slowly rose from his seat. "You talk a lot too; the way you babble is a bit appealing though. It makes me wonder how vocal you are in bed."

Mina blushed instantly. "Were you even listening to what I was saying?!"

"Oh yes." Laito smirked. "I heard you loud and clear. If you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to my sweet. Don't mind me, continue with your duties like a good girl."

"I'll never understand these people." Mina sighed lightly as she turned back to her chore: Laito stopped to watch her for a moment before exiting the room.

" _That's the first time she didn't address me so stuffily."_

The thought made him inexplicably giddy as he helped his brothers bury his ex-lover's corpse.

"The hell are you so happy about?" Ayato grumbled.

Kanato held his teddy as he watched his brothers work; he kept petting it's head, whispering softly.

"Oh Ayato, so young and innocent." Laito chuckled as he lifted yet another shovel full of dirt on top of the now covered hole; he hoped his mother suffocated if she had any life left in her ugly, shriveled body.

"Tch, just shut up and help yours truly finish this damn thing." Ayato stabbed the spade of his shovel into the soft dirt with a petty scowl. "The bitch."

"Wow, it's so nice out." Mina leaned against the window sill; she meant to go straight to bed on time, but the moon was full and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. One thing she enjoyed about her employment was the scenery; she couldn't see the stars shine this brightly in the city or the way the moonlight seemed to nearly blaze like the sun, its rays casting the world in a soft glow.

"Talking to yourself again?" Laito was lying back on Mina's bed, eyeing the full moon appreciatively. "How precious."

"Laito?" Mina straightened up and gave him her rapt attention. "Is there something I can help with?"

"You should rest during the day." Laito ignored her inquiry. "If you did, you could stay up at night and we could enjoy each other's company. As a matter of fact, I'm certain I would be able to tire you out enough to where you spend the whole day passed out on this bed." his own eyes flickered with want as he yanked her down on top of him. "How about we try it?"

"Laito, this is indecent, get out of my room!" Mina tried to twist her arms from his hands, but her strength was no match for his hold.

"I don't think you really want me to leave." Laito giggled, his cheeks flushed pink as he switched positions and had Mina halfway pinned under him. "You should know by now Mina-chan, the full moon only makes us stronger. Do you like it?" he pressed his face into her neck and inhaled with a moan. "I think you do. I think you like how I can hold you here under me and all you can do is squirm and beg."

"I-I-"

"You love me?" Laito finished. "I know, I love you too my sweet. To think…" he wrapped his arms around Mina, his whole frame pressing into hers firmly. "All this time, I could've spent my time loving you, worshipping this lovely body, piercing your soft skin with my fangs over and over. I've never even tasted you before!"

Mina winced and jerked as his teeth pricked the juncture between her shoulder and neck; it wasn't too painful.

"Shh, since it's your first time, I'll be careful." Laito breathed as he suckled the rising droplet of blood. "It's good….so good…"

"Laito!" Mina kicked her legs feebly, the only part of her body she could even move, but the movement felt like nothing to him as he fed. Mina could hear the slight rustling of cloth as his hips gently rocked against her.

"I can't stop." Laito nuzzled the nape of Mina's neck and kissed her; it was so chaste, she could hardly believe it was from him. He pulled back with a deceptively sympathetic look. "I won't ever stop. I love you; are you scared you'll become my toy? How silly, of course you aren't, at the least you're the only toy I'll ever need." he smiled down at her adoringly. "I'll take care of you until the sun begins to rise and share everything I have, until you're too overwhelmed to even stay conscious. By the end of this night, my love will be imprinted on your heart and soul and you'll never want me to stop."

Mina gasped as he licked a trail up her neck, smearing the remaining blood faintly.

"So my sweet, where should I start?"


	5. Laito Sakamaki Pt 2 Finale

"Don't touch my teddy you stupid cow!"

Kanato scratched Mina's hand as she reached to take his toy; one arm was barely hanging by the seams. Honestly, she was far more surprised that the bear had suffered any damage, Kanato was so obsessed with it and guarded it as if it were made of flesh and blood.

Mina withdrew her hand, but didn't make a move to leave the sitting room. "Kanato-san, teddy is injured. A noble pureblood vampire may not need medical attention, but teddy must be seen to. I am your servant after all and it's my duty to see anything that needs fixing and attending to is taken care of."

Mina finished this statement with a submissive bow; if there was one thing children liked was to be indulged and despite Kanato's age, he was still a child in most aspects. On top of all that, no one in the Sakamaki household would be pleased at the tantrum of epic proportions that would soon commence.

Kanato was still frowning, but at his bear's torn arm; in fact, he looked ready to cry as he thrust his companions into her arms.

"You better heal him well and fast. If you don't I'll get mad."

"Yes Kanato-san." Mina sat down on an armchair near the fire for for better lighting; she set teddy down gently as possible on her lap and pulled out the thread and needle. It was a simple stitch and took her all of a minute to finish; as soon as she snapped the thread, Kanato took his bear back, but with noticeably less force.

"Teddy! Oh wow," Kanato took a moment to really look over the stitched up arm. "It's like it never ripped."

Mina smiled; he looked so sweet at the moment, she could almost forget what a real terror he was. "I'm glad to hear that Kanato-san." she bowed. "I have to see to the chores, but please, don't hesitate to ask for my assistance if you deem it necessary."

"Thank you very much." Kanato stared Mina down with eyes as manic as his smile; she wished she could say receiving a smile from him was heartwarming, but…

"If there was a god, he wouldn't keep finding new ways to scare the crap out of me." Mina commented absently as she took a damp wash cloth to the antique shelves; even so, she found herself smiling lightly as she moved on to the portrait frames. "Still, Kanato-san did seem happy."

"Aren't you just the sweetest maid."

"You know Laito-san, after all these years, it's not that surprising when you show up out of nowhere." This time Mina had bumped into his chest and pouted slightly up at him. "You may be practically infallible, but one of these days I'm going to trip or something and hurt myself."

"Did you enjoy that?" Laito asked; his usual easy smile was forced. "Did it send your heart racing when he smiled at you? You practically jumped at the chance to assist him."

Mina flinched as Laito cupped her cheek. "What?"

His eyes were cold as he stared down at her pitilessly. "Do you prefer my brother to me?"

"I just fixed his bear" Mina replied in disbelief; she didn't understand, Laito was the last person she would ever expect to be jealous; as a matter of fact, he frequently made suggestions to let a third party join on their trysts. He made it clear that nothing would thrill him more than to watch Mina come undone, only to return back to him in the end. It was his idea of romantic.

"Laito, I'm not interested in your brother...I mean, I'm surprised you'd even care if I did…" Mina couldn't seem to look at him straight; he was really starting to unnerve her.

"You are the one who said love was sharing your life with someone, to not use them, did you not?" Laito persisted softly as he pushed Mina to the sofa. "So hypocritical of you to give away your smile, your gaze so generously to anyone."

Mina grit her teeth as he chomped down on her neck; it had never been this painful before. Mina could feel a steady stream of blood ooze out from the incision and drip onto a small stain on the couch cushion.

Laito pulled back with a satisfied moan and licked his canines. "What a bad maid, soiling the furniture...I'll just have to take you right here as punishment."

"You can't-Laito, you can't be serious, what if someone-?!"

"Sees us?" Laito finished. "Good. If they didn't get the memo before, they'll know now who you really belong to, your true master." he suckled the bit of skin next to the wound he inflicted.

Mina gripped his shoulders, her fingernails piercing his skin through the cloth, but he couldn't feel anything except the warmth coursing through his veins as he lapped at her neck. She gasped as he grabbed her thighs to wrap them around his waist.

Laito smiled and rested his forehead against Mina's. "I love you and I'll teach you to love this pain and pleasure."


End file.
